


Here in My Kingdom

by gidmont



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Healers, M/M, Magic, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidmont/pseuds/gidmont
Summary: Patton has always dreamed of something big and exciting happening that would change his small, simple life forever. So when he gets a letter, from the royal family of all people, inviting him to a ball, there's nothing that could stop him from going. Little does he know that the simple choice to go to a fancy party would significantly affect not only his own life, but the lives of his best friend, the heir to the throne, an unpopular servant, and two guards who are complete opposites.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Here in My Kingdom

“Virgil!” Patton cried as he burst through the doors of their bakery, the familiar scent of fresh bread, cakes, and other pastries hitting his nose.

The dark-haired man jumped, nearly dropping the broom in his hands, then shot a glare at his friend as he continued sweeping the dusty wooden floor. “Jeez, what?”

“My time has come!” The blond waved a letter in the air and snatched the broom away from Virgil before shoving the stationery into his arms. “Read this!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and opened it, beginning to silently read the curling purple script as Patton waited and eagerly watched his reaction.

_To All Young Bachelors of the Kingdom_

_We are pleased to invite you to a ball that will be held at the royal palace on the evening of the 16th of August. As you are likely aware, Prince Roman must soon be crowned King of Mindscape, but before he is, he must be married. Up until this point, he has had no luck in meeting a suitable husband, and he personally requested this ball as a way of finding the man he would like to marry._

_Unfortunately, with the failing health of the current King and Queen, the prince needs to marry immediately. The wedding ceremony will take place the day after the ball. We acknowledge that this invitation, and the wedding date, are quite last-minute, and we apologize._

_If you wish to be considered for the position of the future king’s consort, please attend our ball, presenting this invitation at the door. We hope to see you there._

_Best regards,_

_The Royal Family_

Virgil looked up at Patton, smirking. “You’re really gonna go to this thing?”

“Yes! This is exactly what I’ve been wanting! You know I love working here with you, but I need to do something bigger with my life. This is my chance, maybe the only one I’ll ever have. And who knows? Prince Roman and I might fall in love!”

“I’m sure that’ll work out great for you, now give me back the broom.”

“You’re going with me, right?” Patton asked, obeying Virgil’s order.

“God, no. Do you know me at all? I don’t do social events, especially not ones where I could embarrass myself in front of royalty.”

“Oh, come on, Virgie! It’ll be fun!”

The anxious man crossed his arms and gave him a look that destroyed any of Patton’s remaining hope that he’d go.

That was clearly the end of that discussion, but it did nothing to lessen Patton’s exhilaration. The ball was only a few days away, so he had plenty of things to do to prepare and keep himself busy.

* * *

The evening of the ball finally arrived, and Patton had never felt more excited in his life.

A good portion of his savings had gone towards a new suit for the occasion; it was a lovely shade of blue that rivaled that of the sky, embellished with silver trimming, and it fit him perfectly. Sure, it may have been a bit extravagant of him to buy it, but he had to make a good impression! 

He checked his reflection one last time before heading downstairs and bidding Virgil goodbye, then he carefully climbed into the carriage he had rented for the night, and he was off to the palace.

Within the hour, he had been dropped off a short walk away from the palace, shown his invitation to the woman guarding the entrance, and made his way inside. Immediately the setting overwhelmed him; there had to be over a thousand men filling the grand ballroom. Countless lights and other beautiful decorations adorned the walls, and the sounds of lively music and animated chatter drowned out the fast beating of his heart.

Patton slowly picked his way through the crowd, suddenly feeling very alone, even when surrounded by so many people. He wished Virgil had joined him, but knew his friend was much better off having some time to himself at home.

Spotting the prince wasn’t the least bit challenging. In one area of the room, the group of people was especially dense with everyone trying to shove past each other in order to catch Roman’s attention. Patton sighed, knowing it would be a long wait if he wanted to talk to him. He made his way to the side of the room and got comfortable in one of the many fancy chairs dotting the floor, deciding to simply admire where he was and how it might change his life tonight.

He waited for hours. There were so many people. Too many. And they all wanted the same thing. At this point, Patton was about to fall asleep where he sat. He considered just going back home, because it really wasn’t likely at all that he would get a chance to talk to the prince, was it?

“I don’t think I’ve seen you yet,” came a sudden voice from beside Patton. He jerked a little in surprise and turned to see a man who could be no one but Prince Roman sitting in the chair beside him with the proper posture only a royal would have. His incredibly stunning attire, complete with a thick red sash, as well as his handsome face and carefully groomed hair all confirmed that this was indeed Roman. He flashed Patton a charming smile, putting his perfect white teeth on display.

Patton could only stare. This was the prince. The future king. And he was right next to Patton’s simple, poor self.

“Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Roman, heir to the throne!” the auburn-haired gentleman said to break the awkward silence as he held out a white-gloved hand.

Forcing himself to move, Patton slowly shook Roman’s hand, marveling at the soft texture of the glove and the strength of Roman’s grip. “I’m, uh, I’m Patton. Hart. Yes, that’s my name! And you’re the prince! That’s pretty nifty, isn’t it?” He winced inwardly. Why couldn’t he just talk like a normal person?

Roman laughed warmly, gently retracting his hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Patton! I hope you don’t mind my sitting here. I just got so bored with everyone fighting for my attention and needed to take a break. They’re all the same, you know? Willing to trample each other just for the chance of becoming royal.” He shook his head, flashing an exasperated look in the general direction of the rest of the men. “I’m sure most of them don’t even care what I’m like; they’d do the same thing with anyone.”

At first all Patton could do was nod, a stupid smile on his face, but eventually he managed to open his mouth. “I came here hoping we would fall in love.” As soon as he realized what he’d said, his hand shot to his mouth and his eyes widened as a deep blush reddened his face. “I mean—”

The prince looked at him with a furrowed brow, but the corner of his mouth twisted up in a half-smile. “Really? You’re the first person I’ve heard say that tonight.”

Patton smiled back shyly and nodded again, pushing his round glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He was feeling a bit more confident now that he knew Roman wouldn’t make fun of him, like quite a few other people seemed to enjoy doing. “Yeah, I was so excited when I got the invitation! My whole life has been pretty… small. I’ve always wanted something big to happen, and I knew this was what I’d been waiting for!”

Roman’s bright green eyes lit up. “I completely understand! Growing up I never really got to do anything fun, but now I’m about to be king! I wish the circumstances were less... dire, shall we say,” he said, his smile faltering for a moment, “but overall, it’s such an exciting time!” He quieted for a moment, the two of them gazing at each other fondly, then he gracefully stood up and offered Patton his hand. “Would you care to dance with me, Patton?” he asked with a wide smile.

The curly-haired man grinned in pleasant surprise and nodded, taking Roman’s hand with a nervous giggle. The prince guided him to the center of the ballroom and led him in an elegant dance as the throng of people around them parted to watch, some smiling and others glaring, but the two men only had eyes for each other.

At the end of the dance, instead of politely saying their goodbyes, Roman kept hold of Patton’s hand and dropped to one knee. Patton’s hands flew to his mouth and the whole room fell silent as the prince opened his mouth to speak. “Patton Hart, out of all the gentlemen here, none have enchanted me like you have. I believe that you are the one I was meant to find tonight. We may not know each other well, but I hope we might become better acquainted after the wedding. Will you take this chance with me and be my consort?”

Exhilarated once again by the ball, the dance, and especially the romance of Prince Roman, Patton found himself nodding enthusiastically, prompting Roman to jump to his feet and sweep the baker into his arms in an affectionate embrace. The majority of the crowd cheered, and the two fiancés laughed together, overcome with bliss. After a moment, Patton murmured into his ear, “On one condition.”

“Yes, my dear?”

“My friend Virgil comes to live in the palace with us!”

Roman responded with a hearty chuckle. “Your wish is my command!”

This was really happening. Patton’s life was changing before his eyes, finally, after so many hears of hope and disappointment. This time tomorrow he would be the consort of King Roman. He could hardly believe it.

* * *

Roman sent Patton home in one of the royal carriages with the instructions to let Virgil know what was going on and together pack up everything they desired to bring, then return to the palace that same night.

Full of energy once again after everything that had happened, Patton ran inside the bakery, where there was no sign of Virgil, then dashed upstairs and into his friend’s bedroom, not bothering to knock.

Virgil was lying in bed with a book on light magic open in his lap, and he threw it off the bed in surprise at Patton’s sudden appearance. “What the hell, Pat?” he cried, glaring at him.

“Oh, sorry! I just couldn’t wait to tell you!” Patton hurried over and took a seat at the foot of Virgil’s bed.

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Tell me what? That you’re marrying the prince?” he joked.

“Yes!”

His tired eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

Virgil listened carefully as Patton happily regaled his friend with the night’s events. By the end of the story, a small smile tugged at his lips. “So you’re saying I get to live with you in the palace.”

“Yep!”

“No.”

Patton’s wide smile disappeared.

Virgil hit him in the shoulder playfully. “I’m kidding, obviously I’m going with you,” he said with a grin.

“You are?” Patton asked, beaming once more. “Wouldn’t it make you uncomfortable?”

“Eh, I’m sure I can be just as antisocial there as I am here,” he said with a shrug. “I’ll manage. There’s no way I’m letting you take off without me.”

Patton grinned and pulled Virgil into a tight hug, then the two of them quickly gathered their things, climbed into the carriage, and made their way to the palace.

The rest of the night was spent getting settled into their new rooms, which were fairly close to each other, much to their pleasant surprise, and they both fell asleep in their unfamiliar but incredibly comfortable beds with smiles on their faces.

* * *

“You look good, Pat,” said Virgil as he put the finishing touches of makeup on Patton’s face before pulling away.

Patton giggled and moved in front of the long ornate mirror leaning against the far wall of his bedroom. He wasn’t the most confident man in the world, but he had to admit he looked quite handsome at the moment. The night before, some servants had taken his measurements for a new suit for him to wear to the wedding, and had spent all night making it. Now he wore it, cutting a dashing figure with its sharp angles and varying shades of teal and cream that curved in simple yet refined patterns. His reflection showed a stranger, but in the best way possible; he felt like he belonged there, like he really was royalty.

A knock sounded at the door. Virgil glanced at Patton, silently asking for permission to answer it which earned a nod from the blond. Swinging the door open, Virgil craned his neck to meet their visitor’s eyes.

“Greetings!” sang Roman, his tall, broad figure taking up most of the doorway. “Ah, you must be Virgil, yes?”

Virgil nodded shyly, stepping back to let the prince in.

Roman smiled at him and bowed deeply. “I am Prince Roman. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh, right back atcha, Princey,” Virgil muttered, giving him finger guns.

Chuckling, Roman turned to Patton. “There’s my lovely groom! I’m terribly sorry to bother the two of you right before the wedding, but I wanted to give you a little gift.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, offering it to Patton.

The blond man’s mouth curved into a smile and he accepted the box, opening it to reveal a silver bracelet with a tiny golden crown charm hanging from it. He met Roman’s eyes, his own warm with gratitude. “It’s beautiful! Thank you.”

Roman clapped his hands together. “I’m pleased it’s to your liking! Oh, one more thing before I leave. My dearest friend, Fidel, expressed his desire to meet you. He’s waiting in the hallway now. Would it be alright if he joined us and I introduced all of you?”

Patton nodded and looked to Virgil, whose eyes were wide. “Um, sure. His name’s Fidel?”

“Yes! Oh, the three of you will get along swimmingly, I’m sure of it!” The prince stepped into the hallway and beckoned to an unseen figure.

Not long after Roman returned, a man only a few inches shorter than the prince and wearing the black and white suit of a servant sauntered into the room. Patton was immediately drawn to his face; he had never seen any other like it. The man called Fidel had two different colored eyes - the right was a warm brown, and the left a unique gold. Patches, dark compared to the rest of his fair skin, dotted the left side of his face, and his dark brown hair fell in thick waves. Patton couldn’t deny that he was quite nice to look at.

Fidel noticed Patton staring and smirked.

“Virgil, Patton, this is Fidel!”

When Virgil’s name was said, Fidel’s gaze snapped towards him and a quiet gasp escaped his lips. “Virgil?” he repeated, his eyes narrowing in recognition.

“Fidel?”

“Yes, ah, those are your names!” came Roman’s confused voice.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Virgil murmured as he wrung his hands together.

The newcomer chuckled, his voice rich and honeyed. “Funny how life plays out, isn’t it? How have you been, old friend?”

Virgil swallowed hard. “Well enough, I guess. You?”

“Splendid.” His eyes flickered over to Patton. “I’m being rude, forgive me.” He walked over to him and extended a gloved hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Patton.”

The curly-haired man took his hand, and Fidel bowed and brought it to his lips as he gazed into the future consort’s sparkling blue eyes. He lowered his hand again and released Patton’s before moving back near the room’s entrance.

Even after Fidel let go of him, Patton could still feel the gentle pressure of the unique servant’s kiss on his knuckles. It seemed it would be a while before it would fade. Patton decided to try to ignore it for now, though the faint blush on his cheeks served as a reminder of how flustered the simple act made him.

“Apologies for intruding, but I simply couldn’t wait to meet you and offer my congratulations,” said Fidel, turning on his heel to face Patton once more.

“Oh, well, thank you!”

He dipped his head in a brief nod. “I hope that we can get to know each other better.” Facing Virgil, he added, “And I hope that you and I can catch up. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Like, fifteen years or something, yeah,” Virgil mumbled, his eyes glazing over with resurfacing memories. “I missed you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Fidel said softly, giving him a fond look. He clasped his hands together and breathed a quick sigh. “Well, I think we’ve taken up enough of their time, haven’t we, Roman? Let’s leave them to finish getting ready.”

“Yes, of course!” Roman flashed a smile, first directed at Patton, then Virgil, keeping his eyes on the ever tired man just a second longer than necessary. “I’ll see you soon!” He smiled at Patton one last time before following Fidel out of the room and closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were both gone, Patton turned to Virgil and gently took him by the arm. “That Fidel fella—” He giggled. “Fidella—is quite the character. You knew him?”

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and glanced away. “Yeah, we, uh, we used to be friends. We met in the marketplace when we were kids, and after that he would sneak out of the palace to play with me. He even helped me with dark magic.”

Patton’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I know you were born with it, but I thought you were always more interested in light magic.”

He shrugged. “Not exactly, I guess. I only stopped using dark because I saw how sorcerers are treated. Healers are way more socially accepted, and that’s what I want to be. I don’t need another reason for people to judge me.”

Patton frowned at that. He wanted his friend to do what he truly desired, not settle for something else in fear of other people looking down on him. But they could discuss that later.

“Why did he have to sneak out?” Patton asked with a tilt of his head.

“He’s a bastard,” Virgil said simply, lifting his shoulder in another shrug. “I guess that means you don’t get a lot of privileges, like going into town to play with street rats like me,” he added with a nervous chuckle. “We would meet up all the time but eventually he just... stopped showing up. I couldn’t find him anywhere. I’m thinking that he finally got caught trying to leave the palace.”

Patton nodded with a furrowed brow, more intrigued by this man than ever. But that was enough of that, he thought as he went back to his vanity. He had a wedding to finish preparing for.

* * *

The wedding was exciting, to say the least.

There must’ve been hundreds of guests there to witness it, filling the large, lavishly decorated courtyard. Even the current king and queen, in their feeble state, managed to attend, much to Roman’s pleasure.

At first, the ceremony proceeded without issue. When Patton walked down the aisle, having to force himself to keep from skipping with joy, Roman’s excited grin softened into a gentle smile. He was even happier to see that the bracelet he had gifted Patton circled his wrist.

Soon the two grooms exchanged their vows, but just as Roman was about to be crowned king and Patton declared his consort, one of the guests sitting in the front row leapt out of their chair and dashed over to Patton with a long dagger in hand. Before they could strike, however, a shrill cry of pain escaped their lips and the weapon clattered to the ground. Their arms snapped to their sides as if they were bound by an invisible rope, and they dropped to their knees, an ugly grimace on their face.

Shocked gasps and quiet murmurs rippled through the audience as Fidel stepped away from his place in the shadows with his arms raised and his gloved hands clenched into fists, his expression intense with concentration and probably a bit of anger.

After a second, the guards nearby finally moved to restrain the assassin, giving Fidel a dirty look.

The bastard raised a brow and relaxed his arms, apparently ending whatever magic he had been using. “You’re welcome,” he said quietly, a bitter edge to his voice. He glanced at the crowd and smirked at their horrified expressions before turning to Patton, who had been shocked into silence at the whole ordeal. “Are you alright?” he murmured, offering a comforting smile.

The question seemed to act like a trigger for Roman, who shook himself out of his frozen state and rested his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Yes, my dear, are you alright?”

Patton shrugged and managed a small smile of his own. “I... I think so. Thank you, Fidel.” He gazed up at the man’s captivating eyes, alternating between the brown and gold.

“Of course. It simply wouldn’t do for the royal guards to do their jobs,” he drawled with a pointed glare at them.

“Well, I’m lucky you were here to save me!” Patton’s smile grew as the terror from the attack slowly faded away.

The side of Fidel’s mouth quirked up and he gave a small nod. “I am at your service.”

Roman caressed Patton’s arm gently. “I know you must be frightened, my dear, but are you willing to continue with the wedding? We’re nearly finished!”

“Of course! No silly murder attempt is going to ruin our wedding day!”

Roman grinned and addressed the crowd. “We shall carry on with the ceremony!”

Cheers and applause sounded from the audience, apparently comforted by how the attack was treated as nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

Patton’s eyes followed Fidel as he silently retreated back to where he was lurking before, then he flashed a confident smile at Roman and the wedding continued.

Roman was crowned King of Mindscape, and Patton was celebrated as the royal consort. The rest of the evening was lighthearted and full of dancing, feasting, and more dancing. In spite of everything, it was the best day of Patton’s life.

* * *

That night, as Patton was getting ready for bed with a dreamy smile stretched across his face, he heard a knock at the door. He set down the pillows he had been fluffing and went over to answer it. “Oh, hi, Roman!” he greeted, gazing up at the new king, who wore luxurious red and gold silk pajamas with a soft-looking robe draped over his broad shoulders. He looked majestic as ever compared to Patton, in his simple grey sweats and light blue shirt with little dogs all over it.

Roman took in his appearance with a smile. “Good evening! I was wondering if you might like to chat a little before we both retire for the night.”

Patton only hesitated for a second before nodding. “Okay, sounds fun! Come on in.” He stepped to the side, allowing for Roman to walk in, then shut the door behind them. The shorter man hopped onto his bed and crossed his legs, patting the spot beside him.

Climbing up after him, Roman took a seat facing his husband. “I thought it might be nice to get to know each other a little better since, you know, we’re married now.”

“That’s a good idea. We’re still basically strangers,” said Patton, offering a small smile.

Roman gave him a skeptical look. “I hope you’re not having second thoughts about all this.”

Patton’s eyes widened as he shook his head firmly. “No, of course not! I’m excited to be here. It’s just... everything’s so new and different and I’m still getting used to it all.”

“Ah, I understand. I hope you learn to love it here!”

“I know I will! But, uh, will I be safe? After, you know...”

A shadow crossed Roman’s face as he remembered what had happened during the wedding. “Oh, yes, of course! I’m so sorry about that. But don’t worry, I had words with the guards present at the wedding, and the assassin is currently being kept in the dungeons. The interrogation is probably taking place as we speak.”

Patton frowned a little. “They’ll be alright, won’t they?”

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, furrowing his brow.

“Well, I know what they did was bad, but they’re still gonna be treated with respect, aren’t they? Not... tortured,” he said, wincing at the word, “or anything?”

Roman stared at him for a moment before breaking into a soft smile. “You’re far too precious. Don’t fret, nothing of the sort will occur while I’m around. They will be treated with respect.”

“Oh, good!” Patton’s demeanor brightened considerably.

“That reminds me; I’m going to assign guards to be your escorts at all times. I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Alright, thank you! It’ll be fun to make new friends!”

Roman shook his head with a light chuckle. “You are something else. So, moving on to lighter topics, what was your life like before this?”

“Oh, I was a baker! It was fun sometimes, and it always smelled good, but it wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world. Virgil made it better, though! We worked together and lived above the bakery.”

At Virgil’s name, Roman leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands. “Fascinating! And what is Virgil like? He didn’t seem overly talkative when I met him.”

Patton’s face glowed with warmth. “He’s a sweetie! Social situations tend to make him uncomfortable, so he’s pretty shy, but he’s the best friend you could ask for. I’ve never met anyone more caring and protective.”

Roman’s expression mirrored Patton’s. “He sounds wonderful! I look forward to talking with him more. You’re lucky to have someone like that in your life.”

“I know! And what about Fidel? Is he a good friend to you?”

The king nodded, a tender look in his eyes. “Words can’t describe the kind of man he is. Whenever I need help, he’s there without question. But as much as he supports me, he isn’t at all afraid to challenge me, either, and I need that,” he said with a chuckle. He paused for a moment before continuing. “Fidel does what he thinks is right regardless of how people might view him. He’s a bastard and a sorcerer, so the rest of the court don’t think well of him at all, which is quite a shame, but it doesn’t faze him. He truly is the strongest person I’m fortunate enough to know.”

“Wow,” Patton murmured. “Yes, Virgil mentioned that, how he’s, er, illegitimate, and practices dark magic! Apparently they’re childhood friends.”

Quirking a brow, Roman replied, “Is that so? I’ll have to ask him about it.”

“Oh, you didn’t know? Didn’t you hear them talking before the wedding?” Patton asked with a tilt of his head.

Roman was silent for a moment before realization dawned on him. “Oh, when Fidel called him ‘old friend’ and mentioned catching up? I thought he was just joking for some reason.”

Patton giggled, and for a while longer, the newlyweds chatted about this and that until they both found themselves yawning.

“Ah, another reason I visited you tonight was to ask where you wanted to sleep,” said Roman, his face beginning to redden. “You, of course, have this room to yourself, but...” He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. “My quarters are available to you as well.”

Patton hesitated. “I appreciate the offer, but I think I’d like to be alone tonight, if that’s alright.” If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely sure yet how he felt about Roman. He liked him well enough, of that much he was certain, but he didn’t want to get the man’s hopes up by agreeing to something so intimate so soon. He had no doubt, though, that their relationship would be a happy and loving one in time.

Besides, his bed was ridiculously comfortable, and the small, greedy part of him wanted to keep it all to himself.

“Oh, of course! Whatever you wish.” Roman slid gracefully off the bed and bowed deeply to his consort. When he rose up, he seemed to remember something. “Oh, and Patton?”

“Hm?”

“I hope you know that even though this is all very sudden and we’re still learning about each other, I do want to make this marriage work.”

Patton’s expression softened. “Me too.”

Roman grinned back at him. “Good! I’ll let you rest, then. Sleep well, my dear!” he said before making his way out of the room.

“Good night, King Roman.”

But it wasn’t a good night. Now that the excitement of the ball was over and he and Roman were married, Patton didn’t quite know how he felt about the situation. Despite Roman’s charm and handsome looks, he just wasn’t as attractive as Patton first thought. What did this mean for them? Married couples were typically meant to be romantically interested in one another, but right now, it didn’t seem like that was going to be the case, at least not for Patton. If he didn’t learn to love Roman in the way that he was supposed to, would he be able to pursue a relationship with someone else? Would Roman divorce him, or perhaps lock him up in the dungeons? Patton couldn’t imagine his reaction if he told him the truth. Deep down he knew the king would probably understand, but that did nothing to ease his anxiety. 

His eyes landed on the bracelet that sat on the nightstand beside his bed, the little crown charm seeming to stare back at him and mock him. As he tried to fall asleep, worried thoughts about the future of his and Roman’s relationship and his life at the palace in general swarmed in his mind.

* * *

Maniacal laughter filled the halls, drawing quite a few odd looks as Remus sprinted towards his destination. He was getting a new job today, directly from the new king, no less! For years now the mustached man had always been kept in the background, with no one really taking him seriously or trusting him to do work that was actually important; he couldn’t really blame them, though, since his personality could be off-putting sometimes, to put it nicely. But now was his chance to prove himself! He would protect the new consort with his life and be the best guard the palace had ever seen!

It didn’t take long for him to reach the place Roman had chosen for their briefing. As he approached, he saw that another man was there, too, his posture upright and his hands folded neatly behind him. Dark frames sat in front of sharp brown eyes that snapped over to Remus as he got closer.

Roman smiled when he saw him, though it looked a tad forced. “Wonderful, now we can start! This won’t take too much of your time, I promise. First of all, introductions. Logan, this is Remus. He will be your partner from now on.”

The man named Logan cleared his throat and held out a hand for Remus to shake. “I look forward to working with you,” he said in a tone that suggested he meant the complete opposite.

Remus ignored his outstretched hand and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. “Me too!”

Logan tensed up and his eyes widened in shock before a scowl quickly took over his face. “This is hardly appropriate, Remus,” he huffed, carefully removing himself from the embrace and taking a few steps away from the brunette.

This type of reaction didn’t come as a surprise to Remus. It might’ve stung a bit, but he knew that not everyone loved hugs as much as he did, and he shouldn’t have encroached on this stranger’s personal space. Despite his spirits dampening slightly, he kept up a cheerful front. “Sorry! I’m just really excited!”

While Logan simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Roman grimaced but quickly tried to turn it into a comforting smile. “It’s alright, your enthusiasm is, ah, welcome. Now, on to the reasons I chose the two of you for this job. Logan.”

The raven-haired man resumed his serious expression as his focus shifted back to the king.

“You have proven yourself to be one of the smartest members of the guard. More than once, it was you who came up with effective strategies as well as solved problems by improvising. I trust your intelligence will serve the consort well.”

The smallest hint of a smile graced Logan’s lips. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Roman nodded, then turned to the tallest of the three men. “And you, Remus, have more passion and energy than anyone else on the guard. I know you will do everything in your power to keep the consort safe.”

Remus jerked his head up and down. “I sure will, Your Majesty! I’ll die for him _and_ kill for him!”

The statement earned a haughty glance from Logan.

Roman’s smile turned slightly alarmed, but he immediately covered it up. “Yes, well... you’ll do a great job, probably! So, both of you are to accompany the consort wherever he goes, within reason. No intruding on his privacy unless the situation demands your intervention. Your shift will last from the end of dinner to breakfast the next morning. Two other guards have been assigned the day shift. Finally, while you are on duty, at least one of you must be with the consort, or directly outside his room, at all times. Understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Yep!”

“Good.” The king beamed at them, radiating confidence. “Remember, your shift starts tonight, after dinner. Until then, you have the day to yourselves.” He turned and walked a few paces away before glancing back at them and adding, “Keep my lovely husband safe!” Then he was gone.

Remus turned to Logan, a bright grin stretched across his face. “I’m so excited! Aren’t you excited?”

The shorter man shrugged stiffly. “It’s a job like any other.”

“But this one’s gonna be fun! I hope there are more assassination attempts so we have a chance to kill people!”

Logan gave him a disapproving look. “You shouldn’t wish for such things. It’s bordering on treason.”

“What? No, it’s not! I just wanna kill some bad guys!”

“And endanger the consort in the process?”

“Oh, please, nobody’s gonna even get close to him with the two of us around!” Remus sang, lightly punching Logan in the shoulder.

Despite himself, the corner of Logan’s mouth turned up. “I suppose that’s true.”

Remus’s eyes glistened with joy at making the seemingly stern man smile, even just a little. “Of course it’s true! So, what’re you gonna do the rest of the day? Do you wanna practice sword-fighting with me?” He leaned against the wall seductively. “We can get all hot and sweaty together, then maybe share a bath afterwards.” He couldn’t deny that this man was quite a fine specimen, and he would greatly enjoy partaking in certain recreational activities with him. He knew Logan wouldn’t be interested, though, so why not mess with him and have some fun?

A horrified scowl immediately destroyed any hint of pleasure on Logan’s face. “Absolutely not. Could you be more crude?” he hissed before turning and stalking away.

“Yes, I could!” Remus called after him with a laugh. “Fuck me, daddy!”

A brief shake of the head was the only sign Logan had heard him as he stormed past a handful of shocked and confused nobles shooting dirty looks at the mustached man.

Remus giggled to himself as he went off to get himself into trouble elsewhere.

* * *

Later that evening, the hum of cheerful conversations and the clinking of silverware filled the room as the palace’s residents enjoyed their dinner.

Patton, Virgil, and Roman all sat together at their own table, with Patton’s other new guards, Remy and Emile, sitting nearby. Initially, Patton had invited his new guard friends to join them at their table, but Emile’s kindness rivaled Patton’s own and he had insisted the consort and his friends enjoy themselves without the guards there to bother them, gently quieting Patton’s objections in the process.

“Wait, so this place has dungeons?” Virgil asked, using his fork to poke at his food absentmindedly. The group had been discussing the situation with the assassin. At first Virgil had been bored and mildly uncomfortable, like he usually was in this kind of environment, but when Roman mentioned the darker places in the palace, he visibly livened up a little, sitting more upright in his chair and meeting the king’s eyes.

Roman smiled at the change in his demeanor. “Yes, it does! If you’d like, I could give you a little tour of them.”

“Really?” Virgil’s lips curved up and his eyes widened in excitement before he caught himself, resuming his neutral expression and sinking into his chair again. “I mean, yeah, that’d be cool, I guess.”

The other two men grinned at him, then shared a knowing look. As tough as he tried to act, Virgil was really a dork, and they knew it.

“Wonderful! How about after dinner?”

Virgil glanced up at the king through his bangs and pulled his collar higher in an attempt to hide his face. “Uh, sure, sounds good.”

Roman’s smile brightened, if that was even possible. “Perfect! I’m looking forward to it.”

“Aww, look at you two, getting along!” cried Patton, taking them both by the shoulders. “I love it!”

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes while the king grinned and nodded. “Would you care to join us?” asked Roman.

“It sounds fun, but I think I’ll let you two bond a bit! Oh, and I’ve been meaning to ask,” said Patton as he returned his hands to his lap. “Did you ever find out anything from the assassin?”

“Ah, yes, actually. Forgive me, it slipped my mind. Apparently, they’re from the neighboring kingdom, Vinetok. The reasoning behind the attack was that if you were... no longer in the picture, shall we say, when my parents passed on, Mindscape would be much more vulnerable. The Vinetok bunch aren’t the nicest, but we can handle anything they throw at us!” He flashed a confident smile.

“We sure can!” Patton agreed, his face and mood mirroring Roman’s. “I’m so lucky Fidel was there when the attack happened.”

“Talking about me again, are you?” remarked the sorcerer lightly as he approached their table. He refilled Roman’s water glass, then Virgil’s, directing a smirk at Patton.

“Oh! No, I was just, um—”

“Don’t fret, I’m only teasing,” Fidel murmured as he stepped closer to the blond, leaning over him slightly to reach his glass. Patton caught a whiff of floral cologne that made him think of roses as the fabric of Fidel’s suit brushed against him.

Just as quickly as Fidel had drawn nearer, he stepped away again, a slight breeze grazing Patton’s face the only hint that he had been that close at all. “Thank you,” Patton mumbled, his voice weak and cracking. He swallowed hard and fought back the blush threatening to paint his face an embarrassing shade of red. Why was he reacting so strangely? All Fidel had done was give him more water.

Thankfully, Roman spoke up before anyone could question the consort’s seemingly random onset of nerves. “Have a seat and join us, Fidel! Take a break for a while!”

Fidel smirked and rolled his eyes. “Ah, yes, clearly I’m not busy working and have plenty of time to stay and chat,” he said, gesturing at the dozens of other people dining in the room.

Roman grinned back at him. “But I’m technically your boss, and I say you can take a break!”

The servant gave a slight shake of his head, a charming smile still on his lips. “As lovely as that sounds, I’m afraid I must decline. I’ll be sure to check on you all a few more times, though.” Ignoring Roman’s dramatic pout, he politely asked if they needed anything more, which they didn’t, then excused himself, his enigmatic eyes lingering on Patton’s for just a moment before he moved on to the next table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus sat alone like he usually did, singing to himself in between bites of his dinner, when while looking around the room he spotted Logan, who sat by himself in the corner with a book open in front of him, his plate of food untouched and set off to the side.

Having no one else to bother, Remus, of course, decided to bless him with his company. He skipped over and dropped his own plate of food on the table in front of the bespectacled guard, the sharp sound of glass hitting wood jolting him out of his concentration, making him jump in his seat before furrowing his brow at Remus. “Oh. You again.”

“Yep! Did ya miss me?” Remus swung his legs over the bench and sat down, grinning at his new partner.

“No,” Logan answered, returning his gaze to his book.

“Whatcha reading?”

“A textbook on light magic.”

“Oh, neat! Why?”

He sighed. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to learn how to heal now that we’ve been tasked with protecting the consort’s life.”

Remus propped his chin in his hands. “Wow, sexy and smart! Well, actually, your smarty-ness is a big part of your sexiness!”

A light blush dusted Logan’s cheeks as he pursed his lips, glancing up at Remus again. “You shouldn’t speak that way in public. Or anywhere else, for that matter.”

“Why not? It’s true!”

“It’s inappropriate.”

“Oh, who cares?”

“I do. As well as everyone around us.”

Remus looked around to find the nearest stranger and leaned over to tap them on their back. “Do you care if I call this man sexy?” he asked, pointing at Logan, who quietly observed the interaction with a raised eyebrow. The stranger just glared at Remus with a curled lip before turning back to their dinner, prompting him to focus on Logan again. “Okay, so that person seems to care.”

“Which is a good indication that most, if not all, of the other people in this room care as well.”

Remus threw his arms up. “Well, who cares if they care? Do their opinions really matter that much?”

Logan closed his book and gave Remus his full attention. “They do if you want to be treated with respect.”

“What good is being respected if you’re miserable?”

Quirking a brow, Logan asked, “Does behaving as one should in this environment really make you miserable?”

The mustached man shrugged. “It’s more like...” He waved a hand in the air, trying to find the right words. After a couple of seconds, he slammed his hand on the table with a frustrated growl. “Sorry, I’m not always that good at talking,” he said quietly, shooting Logan an apologetic look.

Logan’s countenance softened slightly. “It’s alright, take your time.”

The reassuring words gave Remus a little confidence boost, and he perked up a bit as he spent a moment collecting his thoughts. “Okay, so it’s like this. Everyone’s supposed to be quiet and polite and keep their thoughts to themselves and never do anything weird and fun. That’s how we’re supposed to behave, right?”

Logan tilted his head thoughtfully. “I don’t know if that’s exactly how I would phrase it, but yes, more or less.”

“It goes against everything I am. I like being loud and honest and having fun! I don’t want to pretend to be something I’m not just so other people don’t get mad at me. So, yes, behaving how I’m supposed to would make me miserable.” He paused for a moment. “Does that make any sense?”

Logan regarded him quietly for a moment before finally giving a slight nod. “It does.”

Remus’s eyes lit up with joy. “Really?”

He nodded again. “You’ve given me much to consider, Remus.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s... interesting.”

Flashing a grin at the nerd, Remus remembered that Logan had been neglecting to eat his dinner. “You should eat!”

Logan glanced at his plate. “Oh. I suppose I should.” He moved it in front of him, pushing his book to the side. “What difference does it make to you, though?”

Remus looked at him with a confused frown. “Well, I don’t want you to be hungry! Especially since this is your last chance to eat until breakfast. Starving all night doesn’t sound too fun, does it?”

A small smile formed on Logan’s face. “No, it doesn’t. Thank you for reminding me,” he said before beginning to eat.

The taller man nodded, his usual perky expression returning as he turned his attention back to his own plate, peeking up at Logan from time to time as he devoured his dinner.

* * *

When dinner was over, Roman, Virgil, Emile, and Remy bid Patton good night and left his side, immediately being replaced by Logan and Remus who promptly introduced themselves. Just based on first impressions, Patton thought the two made an odd – no, interesting – pair, but he kept that thought to himself as he beamed and made cheerful conversation in his typical friendly manner.

As they were about to retire to Patton’s bedroom, a blur of black and white caught his eye. He watched as Fidel murmured something to a fellow servant with a nod before slipping behind a plain wooden door tucked away in one corner of the grand dining room.

Patton nodded towards the door. “Where does that lead?”

Logan followed his gaze. “Ah. The servants’ quarters, I believe.”

“Can we go there?”

A bark of laughter escaped Remus’s lips. “You’re the consort! You can do anything you want!”

“Well, not quite anything, but most things, yes. We may go there if you’d like,” added Logan.

“Yeah! But why do you wanna?”

“I just saw my friend go in there.” Patton couldn’t deny the fact that he was drawn to the intriguing man and wanted to learn more about him. He hoped he wouldn’t be bothering anyone by entering the servants’ personal space, but his curiosity had been piqued and, in his opinion, getting into a bit of trouble was worth talking to Fidel some more.

Before long, the trio had made their way beyond the door and down the creaky set of stairs that followed before stepping into a large, bustling kitchen, Remus and Logan coming to a stop a respectful distance behind Patton. Directly adjacent to the kitchen was a long dining table currently occupied by a handful of servants, and past that a hallway led to what Patton guessed were their bedrooms.

A hush rapidly descended over the large group as they realized who had entered their territory. Those who had been seated hurried to their feet.

Sweat beaded on the consort’s forehead and his pulse quickened, his fingers tapping against each other in discomfort at all the eyes watching him expectantly. “Um, hello!” He offered a wave with a nervous giggle.

“Patton?”

His eyes snapped to the speaker. Fidel stood in front of the kitchen sink, a worn, stained apron now tied around his waist, a rag and half-washed plate in his hands. A confused smile softened his sharp features.

The freckled man swallowed hard and glanced around at the multiple faces staring back at him. Normally he didn’t really mind being the center of attention, but he hadn’t expected his presence would cause such a disturbance for all these people trying to work or relax. And now they probably expected some kind of announcement explaining why he was there in the first place. What was he supposed to tell them? He wasn’t even sure he could speak if he wanted to with how dry his throat felt. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Fidel watched him carefully for a moment before addressing the rest of the group, his strong, clear voice echoing off the walls. “Carry on with what you were doing, everyone.” Heads turned to look at him for only a second before the hum of conversation filled the room once more as they returned their attention to their own business. Satisfied, Fidel placed the plate and rag in the sink, dried his hands on a nearby towel, and made his way over to Patton.

Already, Patton began to calm down. His wide eyes focused on Fidel as he approached, taking in his mildly disheveled appearance and gentle expression. A stray lock of hair had fallen over his face, and Patton felt the urge to push it back, barely lifting a hand before stopping himself. What was wrong with him? He didn’t know for sure what he was feeling, but he did know it was inappropriate. Letting his hand fall to his side, he managed to grin up at the servant, hopefully hiding his inner turmoil.

Fidel met his gaze, his eyes full of concern. Lightly touching Patton’s elbow, he quietly asked, “Are you alright?”

Just like that, Patton was rendered speechless once more. The feeling of Fidel’s fingers brushing against him sent tingles up his arm and all he could think about was how close they were. Remembering Fidel asked him a question, he managed to nod, running a hand through his mess of curls.

“Do you need something?”

He forced himself to speak. “Um, no, no. Well, ah, actually, I came here looking for you!”

Fidel quirked a brow. “Me?”

Patton nodded again, his eyes darting towards anything that wasn’t Fidel’s face. “I was hoping we could maybe talk a little! If you want to, of course. And if you’re not busy. No, obviously you’re busy, silly me, I saw that you were washing dishes, I shouldn’t have come here and bothered you and everyone else—”

“Patton,” Fidel interrupted with a chuckle, resting his free hand on the shorter man’s other arm. “You’re not bothering anyone. Of course we can talk.”

“But- but the dishes—”

“I think the dishes can wait a while longer, don’t you? Here, let’s go somewhere a bit quieter. Would you be comfortable if we went to my room?”

There was no stopping the blush working to join Patton’s freckles on his face. “Oh. Yes. I mean, alright.” He turned to his guards, trying to ignore his disappointment when he felt Fidel draw his hands back. “I guess I’m gonna go with him to his room. Um, are you two coming with us?”

A cheeky grin stretched across Remus’s lips. “Nah, I think you guys are the only ones that’ll be coming!”

Patton tilted his head like a confused puppy.

Logan elbowed Remus in the side, his expression remaining neutral. “What he means is we will wait here until you return, if that is what you prefer.”

Patton thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Okie dokie, thank you!” He flashed a smile at Fidel, who gave him a similar look, and the two headed off towards the sorcerer’s bedroom.

Remus smirked at Logan. “They’re totally gonna fuck.”

The bespectacled man breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head. “You are insufferable.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to hear them?”

“Enough, Remus.”

* * *

“So, you and Fidel were friends when you were young, correct?” asked Roman as he strolled alongside Virgil on their way to the dungeons.

Virgil couldn’t keep himself from smirking. “You calling me old?”

Roman quirked a brow in surprise before shooting a playful grin back at him. “I wasn’t before, but I suppose I am now,” he teased.

“In that case, old man, I think I’ve become too senile to give you a proper answer. It’s just- it was so long ago, I simply can’t remember.”

The king pouted, letting out a disappointed whine. “Secret secrets are no fun, tell me now or else we’re done!”

Virgil stared at him, his smirk turning into a slight cringe. “…Jeez.”

“Oh, come on, Virgil, I take it back! You’re not old, you’re a wee spriteful whippersnapper! A real young youngster! Tell me everything about you!”

A low snicker escaped Virgil’s lips, which he promptly tried to hide with his sleeve. He didn’t notice the spark of joy that flickered in Roman’s eyes at being the cause of the normally sullen man’s laughter. “Okay, fine, whatever. Yeah, we were best friends. Then he stopped seeing me. There’s really not much else to say about it.”

Roman nodded. “I see,” he said quietly, his former smile gone.

They walked in silence for a moment, the lighthearted mood somewhat dampened, before Virgil’s urge to kick himself grew too strong. This obnoxious dork wasn’t allowed to look so dispirited in Virgil’s presence, especially not if he was the reason for it. He cleared his throat. “It’s weird walking around with an actual king.”

That drew a chuckle out of Roman. “It’s weird being an actual king!”

“Hey, if I, like, slapped you or something, would that be treason?”

Roman laughed. “Technically, yes, but I think I’d let you get away with it!”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

The king sputtered flustered noises for a moment before giving an answer. “Well, the paperwork would be dreadful, not to mention the whole process of giving you a suitable punishment. Plus Patton would miss you, and I’d hate to make him upset. It would just be unfortunate for everyone involved, really.”

“Right,” said Virgil, drawing out the word, a hint of a smirk on his lips as they made it past the entrance to the dungeons. His gaze swept over their surroundings, taking in all the cold, unwelcoming details. “But I’d probably get to hang out in one of these cells, which would be cool.”

Roman shot him a questioning look.

Virgil scowled at him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all!”

He continued to scowl.

Roman sighed in defeat. “Fine. Virgil, I… I simply have to ask…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you a vampire?”

“Oh my god.”

“You’re just so pasty, and you like dungeons, and, come on, the eyeshadow? Only a vampire would wear that eyeshadow-”

“Keep talking and the next assassination attempt is gonna be on you.”

“Treason!”

“You said you’d let me get away with it.”

“Well, drat, you’re right about that.”

“You’re gonna rhyme again?”

“Yes, I shall, my new angsty pal!”

“That was terrible.”

“Terrible, yes, that much is true, but nothing, I fear, is as terrible as you!”

“…Thanks.”

“Oh, you know my words were false, it is you whom I admire, for you are nothing less than a charming vampire!”

“Okay, let’s go back to not talking now.”

* * *

The private quarters of the servants weren’t exactly awe-inspiring, and Fidel’s room was no exception. Dark, cramped, and a little cold, it could easily be considered a closet. Patton didn’t mind at all, though.

Fidel switched on an old oil lamp resting on his bedside table, allowing flickering dim light to pour into the windowless room and make it easier to see the few other furnishings decorating it. Against the wall opposite the simple brown bed sat a small writing desk, its surface littered with pieces of fabric and colorful thread. A tall, white potted plant with tangled stems and wide leaves filled the otherwise empty corner of the room. The walls were bare aside from a circular piece of fabric that appeared to be the same type as the pieces on his desk. The intricate design of a golden snake curled around in the fabric’s center.

Patton turned to his new friend, his eyes sparkling.

Fidel shrugged sheepishly and played with a loose string on his sleeve. “I know it isn’t much, but—”

“I love it here!”

“Hm?” His eyes snapped to Patton as he raised a brow. “You do?”

Patton nodded, brushing past him to get a better view of the snake. “This is so cute! Look at its little tongue!”

The corner of Fidel’s mouth turned up slightly. “Ah, I made that quite some time ago,” he said quietly.

“You made this?” The blond whipped his head around to look at him. “That’s so nifty! Do you have any more?”

For a moment, Fidel simply stood there gazing at Patton in silence, before eventually he knelt down to open his bottom desk drawer. When he stood up again, he held a stack of squares and circles of the same kind of material in his arms. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, nodding at Patton to do the same. “I never liked these ones very much,” he said, handing them all to Patton for him to look through.

Patton’s lips parted in wonder as he settled next to Fidel and took the designs into his gentle hands, studying each one carefully before moving on to the next. Various other animals, landscapes, and flowers made up just a few of the detailed patterns featured. “They’re beautiful,” Patton breathed, tearing his eyes away from the art to smile at the man beside him. He couldn’t be sure in this lighting, but he thought Fidel might’ve blushed.

“Oh, well, thank you. It’s just a silly hobby of mine; I’m really not very good at all.”

A stern frown instantly replaced the joy on Patton’s face as he waved a scolding finger at Fidel. “Don’t you dare talk badly about yourself! Accept that you’re wonderful or I’ll be forced to attack you with hugs and compliments!”

Fidel stared at him for a second or two in surprised silence before letting out a chuckle. “As you wish. I’m wonderful. Perfect, actually. And the best person to ever try their hand at embroidery.” He gave Patton a smirk. “Happy?”

Patton giggled. “Yep!”

The brunet rolled his eyes, shifting on the bed to fully face Patton. “So, was there something specific you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked.

Good question, Patton thought as he carefully set the needlework to the side. Honestly, he’d be happy talking about anything and everything. Well, maybe not quite everything, but pretty darn close. “Oh, um, I’m not sure. I guess maybe I just wanted to get to know you better. You know, because you’re such good friends with Roman and we’ll probably be seeing each other a lot!”

Fidel nodded. “I see. I’ll tell you anything you wish to know, then.”

“Okay! Hmm… Are you in charge of all the servants or something?”

He raised a brow. “I am not. What made you think that?”

“The way they all did what you said earlier, when you told them to go back to what they were doing. They seem to really respect you.”

“Please,” he scoffed. “They only do what I say because they’re afraid of me. They don’t respect me in the slightest.”

Patton’s eyes went wide as he frowned. “Um, why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Because I practice dark magic.”

“Oh.” Of course, Patton remembered now that sorcery wasn’t exactly a popular and well-liked endeavor. But in his opinion, it shouldn’t matter what someone’s passions and hobbies were, as long as they didn’t hurt anyone, and he couldn’t imagine Fidel ever hurting anyone, at least not without good reason. “Well,” he added, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “I think your magic is pretty neato. And you deserve a lot of respect.”

Fidel gazed at him with curious eyes, the resentful look on his face fading into something much fonder. “You believe that, don’t you?”

“Of course!”

He nodded quietly, shifting his focus to the floor. “Thank you.”

“I’m just being honest!” The blond patted Fidel’s hand before realizing what he was doing and pulling away with a nervous giggle. “Next question! How did you and Roman meet?”

“Oh, it’s quite an exciting tale. I grew up here. My parents were servants like I am now. I was the only child in the castle other than Roman, so of course every adult around us did everything they could to ensure that we became friends and kept each other busy. We’re just as close today as we were back then.” He now had a faraway look in his eyes; Patton had no doubt fond memories of their childhood were resurfacing.

“That’s nice,” Patton murmured, smiling softly, though he found himself feeling a tad jealous. Of what, he wasn’t quite sure. “He seems really lovely.”

Fidel met Patton’s gaze, his expression unreadable. “Forgive me if this question is invasive,” he began slowly, “but how is your relationship with him progressing?”

Patton’s eyebrows rose. What was he supposed to say? That he and Roman were happily married and falling deeper in love every moment that passed? Or the truth? For a second, Patton seriously considered the former, but found that he didn’t quite have the energy necessary for a lie like that at the moment. He took in a deep breath and began to fidget with his hands, looking down at them rather than at Fidel, then decided to tell a simple half-truth. “It’s fine,” he said with a smile as weak as his voice. He could feel Fidel’s unwavering stare searing his skin.

“Is that so?” the servant asked, his question dripping with skepticism.

“Um, well… I-I don’t know, to be honest. I like him, I do! It’s just that…” He sighed again and forced himself to look Fidel in the eyes. “I’m not falling in love with him. Or at least I don’t think I am. But I felt like I was at the ball! Why don’t I anymore? Is there something wrong with me? Was marrying him a mistake?”

Oh dear. Patton knew he was being foolish and bordering on hysteria, but it didn’t matter; he was plummeting, and the only way to stop was to land, but the ground was far below him. His breathing became ragged and he raked his fingers through his hair as his eyes darted around the room.

“Patton—"

“What am I supposed to tell him? What if I never love him but he loves me? What if—”

A hand on his shoulder dammed the flood of frantic words pouring out of his mouth. All it took was that simple touch, and he stopped falling; not because of a deadly landing, but because some wonderful person—Fidel—caught him.

Patton looked at him again, his own doe eyes wide and nervous while Fidel’s exuded both gentle concern and comforting stability. Under his steady gaze, Patton felt like things might be okay. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, focusing on the feeling of Fidel lightly pressing against his shoulder.

“Everything will be alright.” Fidel’s voice was soft, careful, like the act of draping a blanket over someone sleeping.

It took a moment, but eventually Patton nodded. When he said nothing, Fidel continued in the same delicate tone.

“There is nothing wrong with you. Sometimes feelings change for reasons we’re not quite sure of. You’ve only known him for two days; you have the rest of your life to fall in love with him. And if you never do, that’s perfectly fine. He’ll understand. It’ll all work out in the end.”

Patton swallowed, adjusted his glasses, took another calming breath, nodded again. Of course Fidel was right. Patton would get his feelings sorted out, he’d communicate with Roman, and they’d live happily ever after, just like how he had always dreamed his life would go. “You’re right. I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

Fidel’s expression hardened slightly. “You have nothing to apologize for. I would rather you express whatever you may be feeling, negative or otherwise, than suffer in silence.”

The corner of Patton’s mouth quirked up. “Even when I feel like I might burst into tears at the drop of a hat?”

“Especially then.”

His smile widened and he kicked his legs a little, the soles of his expensive new shoes grazing the hard stone floor. “Thank you for being so nice to me, Fidel,” he said softly.

“You don’t need to thank me for that. I’m only treating you as anyone should.”

“Gosh, you’re just so sweet,” the blond whispered, shaking his head in wonder at the taller man.

Fidel stared at him for a few seconds with a raised brow before clearing his throat and glancing away, his eyes landing on his plant. “If you need anything more, I’m at your service, but if not, I should be getting back to work.” He seemingly remembered he was still touching Patton’s arm and swiftly drew his hand away, letting it fall into his lap.

“Oh!” Patton’s smile became much more muted, but he immediately tried to brighten up once more. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone now.” He slid off the bed and stepped towards the door. “I really do love your room! And all your little stitch things!”

Fidel chuckled and stood up as well. “Thank you.” When the consort pulled open the door, he spoke up again, moving a few steps closer. “Patton?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think marrying Roman was a mistake.”

Patton turned to face him completely, no doubt making it obvious how surprised he was to hear that. What was it even supposed to mean? Instead of voicing that inquiry, however, he simply nodded with a shy smile, waved, and left, the recent interactions with Fidel about to replay in his mind for the rest of the night.

Only two days had passed. Two short days, and Fidel had already demonstrated just how kind, intelligent, considerate, protective, and gentle he was. He had saved Patton’s life, saved him from an uncomfortable situation, and even saved him from his own terrifying thoughts. All in just two days. The mere thought of the servant brought heat to his face, let alone every careful, comforting touch, every time those sharp eyes of his landed on him, every knowing smirk.

Goodness, Patton was smitten, wasn’t he?


End file.
